


About the 'The Medicine Wheel'

by Little_Writings



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: It's just something I wanted to express
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Writings/pseuds/Little_Writings
Summary: I just genuinely wanted to apologize for the cultural appropriation that took place when writing this story.





	About the 'The Medicine Wheel'

In 2015 I wrote an Until Dawn Fanfic titled 'The Medicine Wheel' a couple of years later I reposted it onto this website. Recently, I decided to delete the story as a whole for the cultural appropriation I perpetuated. I wanted to apologize for this misuse of a Native American sacred symbol because I am so incredibly sorry.

The Medicine Wheel itself is an incredibly important symbol to various Native American Tribes such as the Great Sioux Nation and embodies the Four Directions, as well as Father Sky, Mother Earth, and Spirit Tree however, different tribes have attributed different meanings, including the seasons and elements. The symbol itself is used for healing and is used in ceremonies. The Medicine Wheel is beautiful and represents something precious and hopeful for so many.

I am white, and this symbol was not, nor was ever mine to take. This was a gross adoption of an indigenous culture when my own group of people has subjugated and oppressed Native Americans for hundreds of years. I appropriated The Medicine Wheel to create a unique title for my own story and in doing so misconstrued a vital part of Native American culture.

I am so, so sorry to those of Native American descent I hurt or offended. It was not my place to take something considered sacred to your culture for my own wants, it was selfish and ignorant. 

It's important to show support for Native American Communities when so many remain under oppressive governmental control. With this, I'd like to bring attention to multiple Native American Relief Funds. 

http://nrcst.convio.net/site/PageServer?pagename=snrf_snrfway

https://www.navajowaterproject.org/

https://www.indigenousmutualaid.org/

https://www.navajohopisolidarity.org/

https://www.indigenousmutualaid.org/directory/

Please do not attempt to accept this apology if you are not Native American. No one is obligated to accept this apology either.


End file.
